That's My Jam
That's My Jam is the eighteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty fourth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband accidentally brings some jam to life and they want to enter him in a jam competition so that they could perform there, but Trina also wants to enter him in so she can hug Nick Mallory, so they each try to win over Jammy's affection. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon throwing blueberries at a target on the wall. Laney approaches and tells them they're wasting fruit. However when Laney takes some jam, Kon points at her and screams at her: "You're wasting fruit", which startles Laney and makes her jump in fear. Corey then arrives, having heard about the Peaceville Summer Jam-Jam, and misunderstands the word "jam" for jamming on instruments. Laney corrects him and informs him that "jam" referred to the condiment, and points at a jar of jam to emphasize her point. Shortly afterwards, Kon flicks a blueberry which splats on Laney's face, making her growl and steam furiously at him. Kon was scared after seeing this and said "Oh no". Meanwhile Trina and Mina also discuss entering the competition, to which Mina eagerly asks what kind of jam she wants to make. Trina replies that she has a recipe in mind, which involves Mina making "whatever berry" jam, followed by screaming at Mina that she didn't care what kind of jam it was, as long as it won the competition. Back in the garage, Kin is concocting up a prize winning jam in a cauldron, following a Rock Lore recipe. However before he is finished, Trina approaches and throws an amp into the cauldron. Corey angrily confronts her and demands to know why she did it, to which she responds she was sabotaging Grojband's chances. However the jam starts bubbling, and a blob of living jam floats out, making everyone cower in terror. Kin then checks the recipe book and sees that throwing an amp in the cauldron was the next step, so Trina didn't end up sabotaging at all. Corey and Trina then realize they have a living blob of jam that's bound to win the contest, and they start fighting over the jam. However the jam starts talking, pleading them not to fight, and introduces itself as Jammy which shocks everyone again. Trina then takes Jammy to her room. She refers to Jammy as "Trina's Jam" and starts giving him a make over to look prettier. Corey and Grojband then arrive and snatch Jammy away and they play various sports and go bungee jumping with him. Trina and Corey then repeatedly fight over Jammy, and snatch him away from one another in-between each activity. It appears at first that Trina is gaining the upperhand, as Jammy is happier doing Trina's activities. Corey begins to mope, and strums a guitar chord out of misery. To his surprise, Jammy picks up a guitar and strums a chord with him. Corey then realizes that Jammy likes jamming, due to being made of music, and the two happily jam together. Trina snatches Jammy up again and Grojband follows her to end up at the Peaceville Summer Jam-Jam. At the competition, they compete against Bertha, and are both judged by Nick Mallory. Grojband and Trina easily win the contest, however Nick doesn't know who to give the ribbon to. Trina and Corey begin to argue and fight over Jammy, but then let Jammy decide who he belongs to. Jammy ends up choosing Corey, and declares himself "Grojband's Jam". Having won, Nick presents Corey with the ribbon, and gives him a winners hug. Seeing Corey steal her hug from Nick proves too much for Trina, and she goes into Diary Mode. Grojband performs That's My Jam, using their new lyrics, which is a huge sensation with the crowd. Afterwards, Corey finds Kin and Kon eating Jammy on their toast. However Jammy is happy and tells Corey it is every jam's destiny to be eaten. Corey eats Jammy mid-speech, and explains his moral, before ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Jammy *Nick Mallory *Loud Frank *Bertha Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Chipper (Cameo) *Kate Persky (Cameo) *Allie Day (Cameo) *Chloe (Non Speaking Cameo) * Trina's Heart (Mentioned) Songs *I'm Back (reprise;without lyrics) *That's My Jam Trivia *When Trina went into Diary Mode, the damage her rage-out caused are at different locations, showing a waterfall and what appears to be the mountain shown in Saxsquatch. This is unusual as Diary Mode usually only affects Trina's current location. This could be one of Trina's most dangerous diary modes. Episode connections *When Grojband was bringing Jammy to life with their music, they were playing the song I'm Back just without the lyrics. *The glasses that Trina chose for Jammy were the ones that Grojband wore while singing These Rusty Eyes. *This is the second time Corey signs off the episode while his mouth is full, the first time was in All You Need is Cake. Errors *When Corey says “I know you like it ma'am“ to Chloe the back of his hair is missing. Gallery Laney SPLAT.png What_kind_of_jam_do_you_want_to_make.png Trina's recipe step 1.png Trina doesn't care, so long as it wins.png Whatever flavor berry jam.png Kin making Jam.png HEY! WHAT DA WHAT?.png Jelly jiggling.png That was supposed to happen.png Kon loves Jammy.png image Home and gardens need our help.jpg Cute Jammy.png Horriffied Corey and Trina.png Let's enter Jammy in a jam contest Trina.jpg Jammy like PB.jpg Jammy is jamming HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.jpg image Funny gif. Mmmm pamper pack.jpg image Hi! I'm Jammy playing my guitar.jpg image Ooooh! These look so cute.jpg Special winners hug.jpg image Yay! I won! I'm so j.jpg image Move it move it dude!.jpg Jammy died.jpg Really cool picture of Grojband rocking out.jpg Corey likes to jam.jpg You jelly heads couldn't make toe jam - Trina.jpg LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Hey Mina, hah hah hah, you suck!.png Corey just keeps getting cooler and cooler.png EE76CA00-399C-4F45-B8A9-7F353F74D461.jpeg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina